Just an Adverage Day
by KyleMatsuda
Summary: My first story; It goes through the life of Kyle, a Coyote living in a place called 'Happy Tree Town'.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle: Hello everyone! this is my first time writing a story, so please, only use constructive criticism, and don't be jerks, like Evil. I will be accepting any OC's for now, and just like grim, i will need this info:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Animal:**

**Fur color:**

**Eye color:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Hairstyle/Color:**

**Misc. (Tattoos, jewelry, etc.)**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Friends:**

**Foes(enemies):**

**Lovers/Crushes:**

**History:**

**Tsubaki: and heres the chapter...**

Kyle' POV

"Please Mai, don't leave me!" I said as the woman I once knew walked away. She was the only person that I knew who accepted who i was, and what i was able to do. She and I were a couple, one that had worked amazingly...

"NO!" i shout, bolting upright in my bed, next to my girlfriend, Tsubaki. She was wearing a look of worry on, staring at me with wide, frightened eyes. "What happened Kyle?" She asked me. Sighing, I tell her that it was nothing. As I look out the window, I think to myself how I should have already moved on. I get out of our bed and start my usual morning routine. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Head out to Happy Tree Town, where I usually find my uncle Michael training, or some other thing to keep in shape. James, as Michael calls him, Keeps jogging around everywhere, most likely because of his need to go fast. as I pass the Kineceleran, he nearly slams into me while parkouring. "JAMES!" I shout at him, this had been the third time that he nearly hit me, ever since we met, about a week ago. "sorry man, you know I didn't try it!" he shouts back, jogging away. As I shake my head, I head down to Muffin's bakery, to get my favorite cookies that I could rarely ever find before, apple pineapple cookies.

Muffin's bakery

"Morning Kyle!" I hear Muffin say, as I enter her shop, the door bells chiming. "Good morning Muffin!" I say back, "Can I have four apple pineapple cookies please?" In about five seconds of searching for the already prepared cookies, she hands me a bag. "Wow, how'd you-" "Well since you come here nearly every day for the things, I prepare a fresh batch every other day!" she exclaims, holding out her hand, waiting for her 5.80$ that she has me pay every time for them. As I hand her the money, I walk out the door, thanking her for the cookies and waving goodbye. *CRACK* I hear as splendid slams into the wall of her bakery as he does EVERY, SINGLE, DAY. Hearing the noise, even though I hear it every day, always seems to scare me and make me nearly drop my cookies. Having quick reactions, I make a shield from my tendrils to block any debris from getting to me or my delicious cookies.

**Kyle: And there you have it folks! hope you like the chapter. and MuffinHTF, i hope you don't mind me using Muffin, it just felt wrong not to. Also, I'll be updating, or I'll try to, weekly.**

**Tsubaki: *walks up to kyle* Uuh, kyle? Who or what are you talking to?**

**kyle: *spreads arms in direction of readers* Why these fine people, of course!**

**Tsubaki: But there's no one there... Are you insane? Do I need to get sniffles to check you out?**

**kyle: B-but, I could have sworn there were people, RIGHT. THERE! *still spreads arms in same direction, pointing with hands***

**tsubaki: Yeah, I'll just go get sniffles... *walks away***

**kyle: *sad face* Oh well, hope anyone who can hear me liked the chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyle: *in monotone voice* hello, and welcome back to my story.**

**Tsubaki: Sniffles, why is he still talking like that?**

**Sniffles: well, Tsubaki, it appears that Kyle over there still has the impression that he is communicating to someone or a group of people.**

**Kyle: here's the chapter. hope you enjoy.**

"JAKE!" i shouted, as i whistled. up in the clouds i could hear his distinct roaring, "RAWR!" is what i heard, as i saw my pet dragon, slightly larger than usual, descend from them. "What's up little dragon!" i heard a familiar voice shout. Turning, i saw Broken standing there. "Hey man!" is what i had said, while jake just shouted out "Rawr!". "Kyle, You should teach him a language, other than the word 'Rawr' you know!" As i shook my head, i asked him, "hey, know any Russian teachers?" He thought a moment before answering, "nah, sorry man." after a moment of thought, i replied "well what about grim? doesn't she know Russian? i heard her yell at some guy over the phone once using it." Broken shoot his head. "Well see ya later Broken!" i said to him, hopping onto Jakes back, so he could take me into the clouds without me having to struggle, and morph. That stuff takes a lot of energy for me to do! hopping off of Jake, i land on a cloud, thinking about what i should do next. before i decide, a little piece inside of me starts to go into a meltdown-like phase. "JAKE! GET OUT OF HERE! QUICKLY!" I scream at him. Somewhat hesitant, he obeys my order. I jump down off of the cloud and start running as far away from Happy Tree Town as i could. I knew what was happening , although it had only ever happened once. As spikes started protruding from my back, about 10 in total, in random spots, I knew that The Reckoning was trying to take over. As soon as i knew that i was far enough away, i felt another force surging up within me. "no... NOT YOU HAMOKU." i shouted as i ran away from the mountains where my father resided. I knew that if The Reckoning and Hamoku joined forces, that they would try to overthrow the world, consuming it in demonic power. Soon, all i could do was watch through my eyes, as i was taken over. my Demonic side, Hamoku, had me out, my body slowly grew armor, spikes,and More, Dark and thorny tendrils. as soon as he whistled, i knew what he was going to do. he would fuse with Thunder, and then The Reckoning would grow him into the size of a monstrosity. If I didn't act soon, all would be lost. and the worst thing that i realized, when i was taken over completely, Happy Tree Town was in the direct path of me and my fathers residence. Thunder was soon in front of my possessed body, fusing with it and growing into my tower of flesh and stone form, that The Reckoning transformed me into when we combined with Thunder. soon, the tower had multiplied, each individual tower having a part of me, then recombining to create a single, monstrosity that they created. its limbs, fingers, feet, and other body parts were each a tower. rising to about 1000 feet tall. soon, i was in the spot where a heart should be in this demonic creature, its arms and back covered in jagged spikes of darkness, tendrils forming a makeshift face, where one should be. I hated this form, as i have never experienced it before. i felt like i was unconscious, encased in something that protected me from the evils of this body, but i could still see out of each eye on this creature. As the body moved on, it caused destruction anywhere in front of it, or around it, setting a plague, fires, and other disasters on the land. To me, it was horrible, as I could only watch, and not do anything else. Nearing Happy Tree Town, through these eyes i spotted a tiny creature, about the size of an ant, compared to me. Somehow it looked familiar, then it struck me. it was my friend, Grim Ruin, as i stared at her, i tried to give her some way of knowing that it was not I who was in this body...

**Kyle: To be honest, i typed this up right after i did chapter one. so if i didn't use your character,thats why. i'll try to use them in the next chapter.**

**Tsubaki: *slaps kyle* kyle. snap out of it. there's no one there! *shoulders slump* *sits next to kyle, hugging him* you know what, i don't care anymore.**

**Kyle: *regular voice* I love you kitty. *hugs tsubaki back, kissing her***

**sniffles: Well, we will see you in the next chapter then. Goodbye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3A

Kyle: Hey guys it's me, im sorry for not posting anything for the longest time (at least 6 months, but ive lost count) but i swear ill have another chapter by the end of today, so to anyone who is STILL following/watching/whatevering me, I hope you will like the next chapter...

Again, i am truely sorry, forgive me?


End file.
